


幻想中的白日梦

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 黑龙丹帝 x 幻灵智纯架空世界，本文龙族设定有大量参考火焰纹章中龙族的设定注意避雷，同时也有辣鸡鱼【也就是我】的大量私设虽说是CP文但并没有多少感情戏【因为我菜】很短，是脸滚键盘滚出来的东西，某种意义上这更像一个长篇故事的开头但我并不会写后续避雷注意：OOC！！！人外！！！！OOC！！！！有错字！！！！
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 4





	幻想中的白日梦

“传说，那是一条有着黄金般眼眸的巨龙，当它张开双翼之时天空会被遮挡掉大半，只是睁开双眼就仿佛天上出现了两个太阳……”

“它会吃人吗？”

老人摸了摸幼子的头顶，用略微沙哑的声音回答：“也许会、也许不会，人们已经太久没有见过巨龙，它们消失了太久，没有人知道它们去了哪里，只剩下真假的传说故事。”

“那故事里最强的那条龙叫什么名字？”

老人闭着眼睛抬起头，似乎努力的在已经模糊破碎的记忆中寻找答案，停了好一会才想起她幼时在书本上所见过的单词。

那是一个简单而且不长的单词。

“丹帝，那条龙的名字叫丹帝。”

热度无时无刻不在身体内灼烧着，仿佛所有的理智、思绪、自制力都会被那无法消退的炽热烧得一干二净。

事实也确实会如此。

丹帝已经不记得自己睡了多久，长久的沉眠让他即使睁开双眼也很难立刻分清楚现实与梦境的区别，两者似乎有所不同却又似乎并没有区别，鲜明的滚烫感仍然随着血液不断流淌着，即使是在霜白的雪山之中也无法得到缓解。

寒冷的北边之地几乎没有人类踏足，更别说是常年有暴风雪肆虐的雪山，在这个除了白色就几乎没有其他颜色的地方，连活着的动物都十分的少。

金黄色的龙之眼看了看身边那块越来越多裂痕的龙石，曾经晶莹剔透的颜色早就已经不复存在，灰蒙蒙得如同人类采集的劣质水晶一样，只有龙石中间隐约可见的龙形纹路证明着这块不大的晶体确实就是“龙石”。

张开嘴轻轻的呼出一口，高温的龙息瞬间融化了穴口处极厚的冰雪，融化后的雪水像是小小的池塘一般，隐约还能看到淡淡的热气从水中升起。

“外面的世界现在又成了什么模样呢？”

巨龙用还未清醒的大脑思考着，有力的四足把庞大的黑色身体撑起来，长长的尾巴被拖在身后，把几乎已经失去作用的龙石藏好后，丹帝终于缓慢的离开了这几乎被冰雪封死的巨大洞穴。

洞穴外仍然是丹帝睡前所见到的暴风雪，那对任何生物都几乎算得上灾难的严寒打在龙驱上却带不来任何的影响。

谁都不会想到吞吐着炽热龙息能烧毁一切的巨龙会沉睡在这种极度冰寒的地方。

裂痕逐渐增多的龙石意味着丹帝离彻底疯狂距离已经不再遥远，与其把时间耗费在无用的沉眠中苟活，丹帝决定把剩下不多的清醒的时间用来最后看一次这个世界。

漆黑宽大的双翼在龙背上张开，结实而不透光的翼膜遮挡出了大片的阴影，在这洁白的雪山之巅，巨龙腾空而起，离开了这个他沉睡了不知道多久的地方。

比任何鸟类适合飞行的身体越过了风雪来到了平静的云层之上，四周仍然如雪山一样冰冷，双翼带起的气流在这样的空中几乎可见，飞行所带来的感觉让丹帝隐约想起仍然还是幼龙的时候。

那时候龙石还未蒙尘，龙族还不知疯狂为何物。

没有任何一条龙会想到龙族漫长生命的尽头只有驱散不掉的崩坏，强大的力量最终烧毁的是巨龙自身，璀璨的龙石产生裂痕直到最后彻底粉碎之时，疯狂就会降临。

丹帝自己就曾经杀死过不少同族，没有了理智的巨龙只能称之为灾难，而死亡对于那些巨龙来说更接近“解脱”。

但作为“最强”的丹帝却没有巨龙能杀得死他，即使是同为黑龙的奇巴纳也做不到。

所以丹帝选择了沉眠，靠着沉睡拖延步向疯狂结局的时间，然后在最后清醒之时自己结束自己的生命，而这一次已然是最后的到来。

从来不认路的巨龙在这个已经过了不知道多少时光的大陆上更加找不到任何熟悉的景物来辨认方向，毫无方向感的他没有降临任何一个村落城镇，丹帝就这么在高高的空中飞翔着，极快的速度甚至没让地面上的任何人类察觉到头顶掠过的黑色巨龙。

碧绿的草原，清澈泛蓝的湖水河流，土黄的荒漠……一切似乎都与丹帝记忆中的颜色没有任何区别，但人类的城镇却彻底换了个模样，其陌生的样子证明着时光确实已经过去很久了。

不需要进食的丹帝不停的往未知的方向飞翔着，却在某一个瞬间，那总是混乱的大脑突然恢复了清明，昏暗的黄金瞳突然睁大，巨大的龙躯在天空中骤然停下。

“歌声……？”

云层之上自然不会有人在唱歌，但丹帝确信自己在某个瞬间听到了一个模糊的歌声，没有歌词的只有哼唱的旋律。

但就那几个模糊的音节却让丹帝那暴风雪也无法驱散的炽热突然降了下去，已经很长时间没有过的清醒突然回到了丹帝身上。

毫不犹豫的，巨龙转身从云层中降下，黑色的身躯逐渐缩小，深紫近墨的双角在长长的紫发之间反射着锐利的光泽，修长的尾巴在男人身后轻轻甩动着，已经化作人形的丹帝顺着并不清晰的音节最终来到的是一个完全看不到内里的密林之上。

过于茂密的枝叶让丹帝也无法直接在森林的上空进入，不详的黑雾隐约从林间溢散着最后消失在空气之中，顺着一路来到密林边界丹帝看姑且称得上入口的地方。

腐朽的石碑几乎看不清其上面印刻的字体，或风雨或植被造成的破损即使是丹帝也只能勉强看出几个不成文的句子或词语。

“……不得……光、黑雾……林中……幻灵？”

十分古老的文字就算让丹帝来看也只能看出个大概，更别提还有大量的破损，伸手蹭掉了一些植物，又露出了几个意味不明的词语，再看看那漆黑得仿佛吞噬了所有光芒的入口，丹帝掏出随时可能破碎的龙石。

男人最终踏入了黑雾之中。

本来模糊的歌声在丹帝进入密林中的同时突然清晰了起来，不惧怕任何伤害的强悍身体让丹帝完全不需要去回避看不清的脚下，尽管因为茂密的树木而无法张开双翼，但靠着歌声，本来就没有方向感的丹帝意外的找到了唯一需要前往的目标。

是那个歌声的源头。

因为没有歌词的原因，单靠旋律丹帝并不清楚尽头之处到底是什么，但那股炙热得到平息却也是事实。

那是能让巨龙恢复理智的存在。

密林中没有任何光线，即使丹帝燃起的龙息也会被转瞬间吞噬掉，像是不允许任何光源出现一样的黑暗就是这林中所能看到的唯一的东西。

这一切都透着反常，是比身为巨龙丹帝存在更加反常的存在。

“未知的尽头是金苹果还是潘多拉……吗？”

即使是这样的低语也会立刻被黑暗吞没，直到丹帝撞上了什么坚硬的东西挡在自己的面前。

并不是树木、石块那样脆弱的东西，似乎也不是金属的材质，伸手仔细的触摸感受后丹帝确信自己摸到了类似门把手的东西。

“……门？难道是房子？”

或推或拉也纹丝不动，“把手”的位置也不能转动，但歌声毫无疑问就在这的后方，丹帝突然想起以前偶尔见过的某个东西，然后龙爪握紧了“把手”尝试着往左右拉樘，龙息都无法照亮的黑暗中突然被射入了一丝光芒。

彻底打开的“门”后是一片璀璨的花海树林，能清晰的听到属于鸟雀的叫声和流水声，与溢散着黑雾的“这一边”不同，那是一个绚烂得如同是别的空间的地方。

黄金的眼睛在充足的光线下瞳孔被拉成了一条细线，丹帝十分确信这是一个“反常”的地方。

赤裸的脚底踩上了翠色的草地上，草叶像是刚经历了一场小雨一样点缀着透明的水珠，各色的野花盛开在其中，像是一张别致的“地毯”。没有见过的花藤盛开着从树上垂落，像人类用来装饰房屋的珠帘，而丹帝听到的歌声在这处的空气中微弱却清晰得回荡着。

不知名的雀鸟在树木之上看着这个有着双角和尾巴的人类，叽叽喳喳的像是在议论着什么；有什么植物外形的生物在一瞬间的探视后又飞快的消失，连丹帝也看不清那本体的样子。

顺着清澈的溪流不断往上，丹帝最终完成了他进密林的目的。

——他看到了一个像是人类的男孩坐在一群没见过的生物之中，而对方正闭着眼睛轻轻的哼唱着丹帝所听到的旋律。

察觉到陌生人的出现，男孩停下了哼唱，一双如蜜的眼睛睁开，有些疑惑的看向站在他不远处的丹帝。

“我以为它们在跟我开玩笑的？居然真的有人进来了啊……”

黑色的尾巴用力的甩了一下，丹帝确信他找到了比龙石要好太多的存在。

尾巴甩动的动静自然也被男孩看到，像是发现了什么有趣的东西一样本来坐在草地上的男孩从草地上站了起来，宽大的半透明白色无袖袍子下穿着黑色贴身衣服的身体灵活的跑到丹帝身边，盯着那晃动着尾尖和长发中双角看了好一会后，男孩不确定的问丹帝：“大哥哥你是……龙吗？”

“我叫丹帝，是条黑龙。”

“我叫智，”男孩抬头看着丹帝，“我还是第一次见到真的龙，我还以为你们都消失了……”

“某种意义上……是的。”

说消失其实并不过分，没有龙石保护的巨龙最终必然只有”消失“那一个选择，而经过漫长睡眠的丹帝自己也不知道还存在的龙此时还剩下多少。

“那，丹帝先生，你是龙的话你可以带我出去吗？”

“诶？”

“因为，我从来没出去过嘛……”坐在溪流边干净的石头上，智晃动着双腿踢动着清澈的水面，透明的水珠被踢起后又重新摸入回到了流水中，男孩继续说着，“它们又不能带我走出那片黑色的密林，也没有人成功进来过，丹帝先生你还是第一个呢。”

“你自己走不出去吗？”

智听到后摇了摇头。

“只有我自己的话我甚至打不开那扇门。”

丹帝决定实话实说。

“但我不认识路……”

阳光晴朗的野外丹帝都找不到正确方向，更别提是那个只有黑色的密林。

“这个的话一定没问题的，你愿意带我出去吗？”

“智在这里不开心吗？”

丹帝确信自己没见过比这里更美的地方，但少年却似乎迫不及待的想要离开。

“开心哦，这里就跟我家一样，可是啊……我已经在这里很久很久了，所以我想去外面看看，特别想。”

再美的景色每天重复的看终究会让人有些腻味，而智早就不记得自己看着这片景色看了多久。

“听说外面有无论什么时候都是纯白色的雪山，是真的吗？”

丹帝动了动尾巴。

“是真的，还有全是水碧蓝色的海洋、昏黄色的沙漠……。”

“真想去看看啊……”

黄金色的瞳看了男孩好一会，丹帝突然答应了智。

“好，我带你出去。”

这是他的“龙石”，对于巨龙来说没有任何会比龙石更重要，而作为一条巨龙，丹帝想要实现智的愿望。

“丹帝先生……谢谢你！”

看着那双如琥珀一样的眼睛在璀璨的光芒下闪烁着如宝石一样的颜色，丹帝突然理解了以前一些同族喜欢收藏宝石的爱好。

跟着智回到了那个进入的“门”前，丹帝伸手握上了那之上唯一的把手处，随后一下用力就轻松的把“门”拉了开来，与想象中的不同，被丹帝所拉开的另一边不再是什么深不见底的黑暗，而是那个无法解读的石碑处入口。

“因为丹帝先生靠自己走过了整个森林嘛。”握着丹帝右手的智开心的说，“所以就不需要考验了。”

“考验？”

拉着智走出密林的丹帝有些疑惑，而智指了指那个模糊不清的石碑：“这上面本来写着类似‘不可以靠别人的力量穿过黑雾，最后到达林中的人就可以带走幻灵’的话，不过这个样子的话估计谁也看不出来就是了。”

“幻灵……是指智吗？”

“我也不知道……”

对于这个问题智似乎也并不清楚，丹帝也并不在意，深色皮肤的男人松开男孩的手，漆黑的双翼轻轻晃动，丹帝转瞬间恢复了黑色巨龙的模样，而那颗被藏起来的龙石也被丹帝交到了男孩手中。

“真的是巨龙啊……”智看着面前的黑龙一时之间嘴巴都合不上，而这时被丹帝送出的龙石落到了男孩面前，男孩伸手握住了那颗灰蒙蒙的石头，“这个是？”

“我的龙石，你带着这个我就不会弄丢你了。”

“丹帝先生的龙石……？”

“嗯，对巨龙很重要的东西。”

漆黑有力的龙爪伸出虚握住了娇小的男孩，被抓在了手中的智也并不害怕，反而好奇的摸索着龙爪上坚硬的鳞片和指甲，而丹帝说了一句“扶稳了”后就挥动起了双翼，腾飞到了高空。

几天后，目击巨龙出现的消息传遍了任何一个大城市，黑雾的森林被大量的冒险者造访，他们坚信着那不详的黑色的雾中所连接的就是巨龙的世界，但进入的人类却无一个能重新出来。

带着智的丹帝再度开始了那没有目标的旅行，同样长时间没有到达人类城镇的他跟智来到了距离森林并不远的一个小镇，那块灰蒙蒙的龙石被金属制成的链子垂挂在男孩的腰上随着男孩走路微微晃动，不属于人类的角、翼和尾巴都被藏了起来的丹帝看起来就像是普通的异族青年，一大一小就那么轻易进入了那个充满生活气息的小镇。

尽管小镇的规模不大，但却完全不缺少热闹，智对一切都充满了好奇，倘若不是还拉着丹帝的手随时下一秒就已经找不到人。

丹帝英俊的外表吸引了不少年轻姑娘的注意，甚至不年轻的也有不少。

“丹帝先生，那边传来了很香的味道……”

智指着一处店铺拉了拉丹帝的衣服，丹帝稍微看了看就知道男孩指的是店内刚烤好的面包。烤熟的面包散发着糖和面粉的香甜味道，扫过蜜糖的表面微微裂开，中间淡黄色的内里显露着，十分勾起人的食欲。

用宝石和黄金换了不少人类货币的丹帝没什么犹豫就带着智走了过去，面包店的主人是个体型比较丰满的男性，身形不高看着却十分友好，对于异族打扮的丹帝和智没有任何也反感的意思。

“你好啊客人，是刚来这个小镇吗，不是我吹，但我的面包绝对是这个镇里最好吃的。”

“你好叔叔，丹帝先生我能要这个吗？”

“当然。”

很快，带着热度的面包就被交到了男孩的手中，香甜的味道不断从面包中散发出来，用手指撕下一角吃到嘴里的的少年脸上瞬间出现了幸福的表情。

“唔……这个好甜好好吃……”

“对吧，我家的面包是这附近最好吃的！”

看到智吃下面包那开心的样子似乎比什么都让面包店老板来得高兴，一个小小的樱桃蛋糕也被老板送到了男孩手中，鲜红色的果酱晶莹剔透的被涂在蛋糕表面散发着与面包所不一样的酸甜。

“这个，收下也可以吗？”

“是偶然做多了的小甜品，尽管收下吧。”

拿着装好的面包和蛋糕告别了面包店的老板，丹帝和智继续在小镇中四处逛了起来，而两个都没有方向感的偶尔会见到眼熟的地方或者人也并没有在意，男孩睁大着眼睛看着自己从未见过的建筑和风景，两“人”似乎与其他普通的观光客并无不同。

走过了开满鲜花的石桥，智听到孩子一边叫着“奶奶”一边跑动的声音，转头看过去就见到几个孩子跑到一位老妇旁边缠着要听故事。

“奶奶，关于那条龙还有后续吗？”

妇人已经遍布了褶皱的双手并不好看却十分柔软，那温暖的手心摸着自己孩子的头发，慈祥的声音响起：“龙的故事我也只知道那么多，不过幻灵的故事你们要听吗？”

“幻灵？”

丹帝听到被孩童重复的词不自觉的停下了脚步也看了过去。

“对，虽然从没有人见过，也不知道是真的还是假的……”

“诶？谁都没见过吗？”

“它没有强大的力量，不会像巨龙那样喷火也没有巨龙那样强大的力量。”

“那不是很弱吗，我还以为像魔法师那样会‘咻咻’的能丢魔法……”

“对啊，十分脆弱而且无害的幻灵，但曾经有无数人疯狂的想靠虚无缥缈的传说找到它们。”

“为什么？”

“因为据说幻灵能让找到它们的人躲开死亡远离疾病与疯狂，而这个世界上又有谁能坦诚的迎接死亡的亲吻呢？”

“疾病和死亡我都明白，疯狂是什么？”

孩童问出了老妇人也无法回答的问题，丹帝却知道这个问题的答案，他看着身边同样似懂非懂的智腰上的龙石解答了智眼中的疑惑：“因为巨龙终将步向疯狂。”

“丹帝先生也会吗？”

“嗯，我也会，但是现在没关系了。”

因为命运让巨龙找到了比龙石更重要的东西。

“走吧，不是还想看雪山、大海和沙漠吗？”

“想看！”

白雪之巅、沙之荒漠、水之大洋、星辰之海、人类之城……那所有的一切巨龙都带他看到，他们还有很长很长的时间，能让少年亲眼见证一切。


End file.
